Les amis, les amours et les emmerdes de Judith Keller
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Je m'appelle Judith Keller, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis en septième année à Poudlard. Lily et moi vivons dans nos petites habitudes jusqu'au jour où le Professeur Slughorn nous donne un devoir à faire en binômes, binômes qu'il ne nous laisse pas choisir bien sûr...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fic avec les personnages de Sirius, James, Lily, Remus et Peter. Elle se passe dans un univers alternatif, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un univers alternatif puisque mon histoire se passe dans le monde sorcier seulement Voldemort n'existe pas. Je trouve cela vraiment trop triste de voir les couples se briser ou disparaitre alors pour moi ce sera un happy end ! Je sais qu'enlever Voldemort de la vie de ces personnages va changer beaucoup de chose mais je vais essayer de garder les personnages tels qu'ils sont présentés dans les livres.

Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me mener mais cela fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai l'idée en tête alors je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Bien sûr rien (à part certains personnages) ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling !

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes dans ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>-POTTER ! BLACK ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ENCORE EN TRAIN DE FABRIQUER ? hurla Lily avant de partir en courant vers les deux concernés et de me laisser en plan à l'autre bout du couloir.<p>

Et voilà, c'est reparti… Quoi donc ? Oh rien d'exceptionnel me direz vous, juste Lily Evans qui va encore passer un savon à Sirius Black et James Potter. Les deux garçons sont comme d'habitude en train de traumatiser un premier année de Serpentard. En somme rien d'anormal.

-… des incapables ! Vous n'avez pas honte de maltraiter des élèves qui ont six de moins que vous ?!

Ok, j'avoue Lily marque un point là. Le garçon a onze ans, il est seul et eux ils ont dix sept ans et sont deux… Pas déloyal du tout hein ? Mais c'est comme ça James et Sirius, toutes les punitions, toutes les heures de colle du monde n'arriveront pas à les faire changer… Le temps qu'ils continuent de s'engueuler, je décide de m'assoir sur le mur dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre. Pas que le spectacle me plaise mais disons que je commence à y être habituée, cela fait sept ans que ça dure et c'est encore pire depuis deux ans, depuis que Lily s'est vu décerner le rôle de préfète puis cette année, celui de préfète en chef.

Enfin bref, je pense que vous imaginez la scène aussi bien que si vous la voyiez.

Moi c'est Judith Keller, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis en dernière année à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. Fille d'un papa Moldu et d'une maman sorcière, j'aime autant les deux mondes dans lesquels je vis. Je connais les trois abrutis qui sont en train de se disputer depuis que nous avons onze ans. Lily est tout de suite devenue ma meilleure amie. Et James et Sirius… Et bien James et Sirius, ils sont vraiment… Exaspérants ! Oui c'est le mot exaspérants !

-Evans, sors avec moi.

Oh non ! Depuis quatre que James invite Lily à sortir avec lui et qu'elle lui dit non, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être découragé. Mais franchement je préfèrerais qu'il garde ses sentiments pour lui ! A chaque fois Lily s'énerve et qui est ce qui doit la supporter ? C'est Bibi ! Non mais je vous jure supporter Lily c'est horrible ! Quand elle est énervée elle ne parle pas, elle fait la gueule et elle envoie tout le monde promener, elle est pénible.

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, Lily soupire d'exaspération, moi je ne réagis pas et James regarde Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Avant même que Lily n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je la tire par le bras pour l'emmener loin des garçons. Sirius m'envoie un sourire reconnaissant, ni lui ni moi n'aimons voir nos meilleurs amis respectifs se prendre la tête sans arrêt.

Voilà ça c'est une scène quotidienne à Poudlard.

En retournant vers salle commune de Gryffondor, on croise Remus Lupin, l'ami des deux abrutis qu'on vient de laisser. Si Sirius et James passent leur temps à faire des conneries, Remus lui est très calme et beaucoup plus mûr, il a quelque chose, une maladie je pense mais personne ne sait de quoi il s'agit. Remus je l'aime beaucoup c'est un de mes plus proches amis.

-Et les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu James et Sirius par hasard ? nous demande-t-il puis voyant la tête de Lily il rajoute, Si vous avez dû les voir…

-Ils sont au bout du couloir en train de faire je ne sais trop quoi.

-Ah d'accord merci Judith !

-De rien !

Avec Lily on se remet à marcher. Lily veut aller travailler à la bibliothèque mais je n'en ai pas envie alors on se sépare, elle va faire ses devoirs et moi je vais essayer de trouver Alexander.

Je le trouve dans le parc. Lorsqu'il me voit, il vient vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Ah comme je l'aime mon petit Serdaigle rien qu'à moi. Heu je ne devrais pas dire petit en fait, c'est vrai il faut au moins une tête et demi de plus que moi et a déjà eu ses dix huit ans. Avec Alexander, cela fait deux que nous sortons ensemble et nous filons le parfait amour, oui c'est horriblement cliché dit comme cela mais c'est la vérité.

Après avoir passé un bon moment avec Alexander il faut que l'on se sépare, lui doit aller en Métamorphose et moi en Potions.

Évidemment, j'arrive en retard et me fais légèrement reprendre par le professeur Slughorn mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…

-Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'Amortentia. Nous informe t-il. Mais pour changer un peu vous aller travailler en binômes ! Évidemment je me chargerai de faire les groupes. Ajoute t-il.

Super, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux… A chaque fois qu'il y a un travail à faire en binôme je me retrouve toujours avec des boulets !

-Ah Sirius, mon garçon vous je vais vous mettre avec une personne calme et travailleuse je ne voudrais pas que vous me rendiez un devoir encore catastrophique ! Miss Keller venez vous installer à côté de Monsieur Black !

Et voilà je vous l'avez dis ! Ca va être génial pour se concentrer ça ! Pas que je n'aime pas Sirius mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas trop travailleur…

Lorsque je m'assoie à côté de lui il me fait son sourire charmeur qui fait craquer toutes les filles de Poudlard, mais je vois bien qu'il est déçu de ne pas être avec James. Enfin bon je ne m'ennuierai pas au moins !

Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Dire que Lily vient juste de se calmer ! Il faut vraiment que Slughorn la mette avec James ? Au moins lui il est ravi, ça lui fait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Lily…

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est en binôme vous aller commencer à me rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'Amortentia et vous les finirez pour la semaine prochaine. Nous informe Slughorn d'un ton enjoué.

Le temps que je relève la tête, Sirius est déjà en train de communiquer à distance avec James, Lily fait déjà la gueule, seul Remus et Peter qui sont dans le même groupe sont déjà en train de travailler.

Génial cette semaine ne risque pas d'être de tout repos !

* * *

><p>Voilà ce premier chapitre est très court, c'est plutôt un prologue. Il ne se passe absolument rien j'en suis consciente mais c'est utile pour planter le décor et les personnages.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez une review (même si ça ne vous a pas plu ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir pourquoi)

Bisous Ju


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Il était prêt alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais attendu plus longtemps pour le poster^^

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling sauf quelques personnages^^

Merci à Melusine et Myriam pour leur reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>-Sirius tu m'écoutes là ?<p>

-Non pas du tout mais tu peux continuer Chérie, ça fait un bruit de fond.

-Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. CHERIE !

-Pourquoi ça te plais pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Et je ne suis pas là juste pour faire un bruit de fond ! On doit travailler pour rendre ce fichu devoir à Slughorn !

-Clame toi Chérie, ça te vas pas de t'énerver comme ça.

-Tu tiens vraiment à finir en bouillie pour hippogriffes Black ?

-Non merci, sans façon.

-Alors arrête de m'appeler Chérie et met toi à bosser !

-Bosser ? Étrange ce mot, je ne connais pas…

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Et tuer Slughorn pour m'avoir mise avec cet incapable ! Je prends le dictionnaire qui traine sur la table étant donné que je viens de chercher le mot Amortentia et lui donne un grand coup sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Hum… Non tout va bien.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Ca fait mal hein !

-C'était le but.

-…

-Oh ça va fais pas la tête, tu l'as mérité !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Black tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

-De quoi ?

-D'accord, j'en conclue donc que tu es stupide.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu me menaces de me transformer en bouillie pour hippogriffes, tu me frappes et maintenant tu m'insultes ! Calme-toi un peu Keller ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Black, mon cycle menstruel ne te regarde absolument pas. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, non je ne les ai pas !

-Bon tu as quoi alors ?

-Sirius ?

-Judith ?

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais exaspérant ?

-Oui toi et Evans vous le dites tout le temps je te rappelle Chérie.

-Mais arrête de m'appeler Chérie bon sang !

-Alors pourquoi suis-je exaspérant ? Chérie ?

-Pour ça en partie. Et puis si toi tu t'en fiches de tes notes, pas moi, je n'ai pas envie de rater ce devoir et de me taper un T que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper… Alors s'il te plait Sirius fais un effort de concentration au moins pendant l'heure qu'il nous reste avant le diner…

-Oh !

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est juste que je ne pensais qu'un devoir de Potion puisse être important pour toi !

-C'est ça vas y fous toi de ma gueule…

-Mais je ne me fous absolument pas de ta gueule. Je vais même essayer de travailler pour qu'on ait au moins un A !

-Ah non au moins un E !

-Bon au moins un E alors.

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien. Mais pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

-Dis-moi Sirius, tu sais ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ?

-Heu oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Auror et toi ?

-Auror aussi. Pour être auror, il faut être bon de partout tu vois. Et je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour devenir auror. Alors oui, pour moi un devoir de Potion c'est important. Ca devrait l'être pour toi aussi…

-Je pense plutôt me rattraper sur la Défense contre les forces du mal… Donc l'Amortentia !

-Oui l'Amortentia ! Pour présenter la Potion on pourrait mettre la recette et après parler de ses effets.

-Parfait !

Voilà, finalement le choix de Slughorn n'était peut être pas si mauvais que ça…

* * *

><p>-Il a fixé mon décolleté pendant au moins dix minutes alors que je lui parlais de l'Amortentia, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que c'était gênant !<p>

J'éclate de rire en écoutant Lily me raconter son après-midi avec James, mais je me reprends vite en voyant son regard noir.

-Hum… Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

-Que le vue était pourtant agréable et que c'était dommage de devoir détourner le regard.

-Haha !

-Mais arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle !

-Si un peu quand même !

-… Et toi sinon ton après-midi avec Sirius ?  
>-On a passé une bonne partie du temps à se disputer, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que ce devoir était important alors il s'est mit à travailler.<p>

-La chance ! Toi au moins il t'aide ! Moi je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche sans que Potter me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer…

-La prochaine fois, habilles toi avec un col roulé, des manches longues, un jogging trop large et ne te maquille pas !

-Ouais…

-Et s'il continue à s'exciter alors là tu ne peux plus rien faire, c'est qu'il est vraiment fou amoureux de toi !

-Super…

-Oh aller Lil' fais pas cette tête, il y a pire que Potter quand même !

-Qui ?

-Comment ça qui ? Il est quand même canon !

-Canon certes, mais vraiment con aussi…

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'avec Black ils font la paire…

C'est à se moment là que James et Sirius passent devant nous et avec Lily on ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions folles. Sirius hausse un sourcil avant de demander :

-Keller, Evans, il y a quoi dans votre jus de citrouille ?

- Je ne sais pas tu veux gouter ?

Sirius doit prendre ça comme une proposition puisqu'il s'assoie à côté de moi et boit dans mon verre.

-Hé ! Black tu fais quoi là ?

-Ben quoi tu me proposes de gouter, moi je goute.

-Sérieusement Black tu exagères, je vais devoir désinfecter mon verre maintenant !

-Hein ?

-Ben tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais boire après toi ?

-Ben merci ça fait plaisir…

-Mais de rien.

A ce moment là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur la joue alors je le fais. Il me regarde bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules et d'embrasser ma joue à son tour. Il se relève pour partir avec Potter mais au dernier moment prend mon verre et le finit.

-Il n'y avait rien dans ton jus de citrouille effectivement. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur que je ne peux que lui rendre.

- Judith ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend là ? C'est Black, le garçon qui change de copine comme de chemise, ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec lui !

- Calme-toi Lily, je ne joue à rien du tout ! Je lui ai juste fait un bisou comme j'en ferais un à Remus, comme à un ami ! Et puis de toute façon j'ai mon Alex ! Je vais le voir d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve dans la salle commune !

-Ok, à toute à l'heure !

* * *

><p>Que quelqu'un ouvre à ce putain de hibou qui frappe à la fenêtre depuis au moins cinq minutes ! Apparemment les filles sont dans le même état que moi, c'est-à-dire encore à moitié endormies et ne veulent pas se lever pour ouvrir à l'oiseau. Alors c'est moi qui y vais.<p>

-Merci Judith.

La lettre est pour moi.

_Judith,_

_Rejoins-moi devant la Grande Salle, il faut qu'on parle._

_Alexander._

Ouh ça ne sent pas bon pour moi tout ça ! J'ai fais une chose pour laquelle il m'en voudrait ? Il va rompre ? Oh non pitié pas ça ! Je l'aime moi !

Je me dépêche de m'habiller et je descends du dortoir, je traverse la salle commune en courant mais c'est sans compter sur quelqu'un qui m'attrape le bras.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressée toi ce matin, tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ?

-Bonjour Sirius ! Mais s'il te plait laisse moi y aller, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire !

-Qu'est ce qui peut être plus urgent que moi ?

-Ta vanité te perdra Black ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en lui disant cette phrase, lui aussi ça le fait sourire.

-Peut être bien… Alors c'est quoi cette chose importante que tu as à faire de bon matin ?

-Plus tard, je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux mais laisse moi y aller !

-Cet après-midi avant de reprendre le devoir de Potion !

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Bonne chance !

-Merci Sirius, mais si tu pouvais me lâcher ce serait mieux pour que j'y aille.

-Ah, oui exact.

A peine il me lâche, me voilà repartie en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Quand j'arrive Alex m'embrasse rapidement. S'il m'embrasse c'est qu'il ne va pas rompre hein ? Il l'aurait fait directement sinon. Non ?

-Judith… Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

Hein ? Il n'a pas demandé ça quand même ?

-Alex, je ne sais pas ce tu as ni pourquoi tu me demandes ça… Mais pour moi, tu es le meilleur petit ami qu'une fille puisse avoir et je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

-Alors il n'y a rien entre Black et toi ?

Ah d'accord ! Il est jaloux ! Il est tellement mignon quand il est jaloux !

-Non bien sûr que non ! C'est juste un ami ! Et Slughorn nous a demandé de faire un devoir ensemble, mais il n'y a rien de plus !

Il me fait son plus beau sourire avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime Judith.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander.

Il m'embrasse avec passion. Je le pousse vers le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des Serdaigles, comprenant mon intention, il sourit contre mes lèvres et me soulève pour pourvoir marcher plus facilement jusqu'à son dortoir.

* * *

><p>-Alors, qu'est ce que tu avais de si important ce matin ?<p>

-Oh rien c'est juste Alexander qui voulait me voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

-Tu avais dis que tu m'expliquerais.

-Il était jaloux c'est tout…

-De ?

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, il était jaloux de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il trouvait qu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et il avait peur qu'il y quelque chose entre toi et moi…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

-Oui c'est ce que je lui ai dis.

-Comme si je pouvais être intéressé par toi !

Oh le salaud ! Il n'a pas dit ça quand même ?

-Sympa… Merci Sirius.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es juste une amie et que c'est impossible qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous !

-C'est ça rattrapes toi !

-Mais Judith !

-Ouais c'est bon…

Il se penche vers moi, qu'est ce qu'il va faire encore ? Il me fait un bisou sur la tempe. Oh ça va c'était que ça.

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas vu ce matin ?

Pourquoi est ce que je rougis ? C'est vrai c'était évident que si je n'étais pas là ce matin c'est parce que j'étais avec Alex !

-Je te demande ce que tu fais avec ta copine Black ?

Il se renfrogne, il l'a mal prit je le sais mais bon c'est vrai que la question ne se pose pas, faut voir sa copine hein ! Une grande blonde qui fait au moins du 95C et qui ne sait pas tenir une conversation, mais elle doit être intéressante pour Sirius quand sa bouche est occupée à autre chose que parler.

-Hum bref… On s'y met à ce devoir ?

-Mouais.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule ?

-Je te fais pas la gueule Judith, c'est juste que j'ai pas du tout envie de travailler aujourd'hui…

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

- Dis-moi.

-Tu vas t'imaginer des choses.

-Mais non allez dis moi !

-J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit…

-Bah si tu passes ton temps avec ta copine aussi…

-Tu vois tu t'imagines des choses !

-Ben quoi ?

-Je n'étais pas avec ma copine Judith.

-Ah. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi alors ?

- Cherche pas.

-Oh allez Sirius dis moi ! Je t'ai dis ce que j'avais ce matin.

-J'étais avec les Maraudeurs.

-Et ?

-Quoi et ?

-Je t'ai dis pourquoi Alex voulait me voir.

-Parce que ça me concernait.

-Alors moi aussi ça me concerne parce que c'est à cause de ce que vous avez fait que tu ne veux pas travailler maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Judith…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas le principal concerné.

-Oh allez Sirius dis moi !

-Je trahirai un ami si je te le disais.

-Quel ami ?

-Remus.

-D'accord, je lui demanderai à lui dans ce cas.

-Il ne te répondra pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me soules Keller.

-…

-Oh ça va, boude pas je te le dirai si je pouvais mais je ne peux pas.

-…

-Fais pas la gueule…

-…

-Judith !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de faire la gueule !

- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-C'est ça et Rogue est mon meilleur ami.

-Si tu le dis. Sirius arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux, ils sont beaux.

-Merci.

-De rien.

- Bon ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va faire le devoir de Slughorn ?

-Non. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Si on disait à James et Lily de venir avec nous !

-Si tu veux.

Je le laisse ranger les livres que nous avons sortis pour me rendre à la table de James et Lily.

-Judith dis moi que je peux le tuer !

-Heu… On va faire un tour dans le parc avec Sirius vous venez avec nous ?

-Oui !

-Non Potter ! Même pas en rêve ! On doit avancer ce devoir de merde !

-Reste polie ma Lily.

-Potter, combien de fois il faudra que je te répète que je ne suis pas TA LILY !

-Heu vous venez ou pas ?

-Non !

-D'accord.

Je rejoins Sirius et nous sortons de la bibliothèque.

Pendant un moment, nous parlons de nos gouts. Sirius aime le Quidditch, c'est quelqu'un de très fidèle en amitié mais alors en amour pas du tout ! Il ne s'entend vraiment pas bien avec sa famille et surtout sa mère, il passe la plupart de ses vacances chez James. Il déteste les Serpentards. Il est amoureux, non je vous jure c'est vrai ! Moi aussi j'ai eu l'air stupide quand il m'a dit ça. Mais apparemment cette fille n'en a rien à faire de lui…

Moi je lui dis que j'aime mes amies, la mode, lire, passer du temps à papoter peu importe avec qui…

Au bout d'un moment je dois laisser Sirius pour rejoindre Alexander. Lorsqu'il me dit que c'est dommage, qu'on passait un bon moment et qu'il embrasse ma joue, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de rejoindre Alexander…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu même si ce chapitre était particulier avec beaucoup de long dialogues :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review :)

A bientôt.

Bisous Ju


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Melusine : Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira autant^^

Bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling sauf quelques personnages que je garde jalousement pour moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>-Potter vous restez à la fin du cours je veux vous voir.<p>

-Oui professeur, répond James en soufflant.

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Ce mec est vraiment un boulet ! Je tourne la tête pour voir si Lily sait quelque chose mais apparemment non. Comment ça c'est bizarre que je demande à Lily quelque chose sur James Potter ? A près tout elle a été avec lui presque toute la semaine pour faire ce devoir de Potion que Slughorn vient de corriger pendant que nous on préparait une autre potion.

-Ah Black, vous aussi vous resterez, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à vous dire concernant votre devoir.

Je croise le regard de Sirius et on ne comprend pas, c'est vrai, on a vraiment travaillé sur ce devoir et on lui a rendu quelque chose de correct quand même !

Quand la cloche sonne, avec Lily on décide d'attendre James et Sirius pour savoir ce que Slughorn voulait leur dire. Quand James sort de la classe, il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'interroge Sirius du regard et il lève les yeux au ciel, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et Lily me lance un regard réprobateur. Ce n'est pas vrai celle là, elle est vraiment trop sérieuse !

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Sirius semble assez mécontent quand il me répond.

-Il voulait savoir si James et moi avions vraiment travaillé.

-Hein ?

-Il trouvait que pour une fois nous avions eu une bonne note alors il était étonné.

-Mais c'est ridicule ! Enfin je veux dire vous n'êtes pas stupides tous les deux ! Vous avez largement les capacités de faire ce devoir même tout seuls ! Et vous lui avez dit que vous avez vraiment travaillé ?

-Bien sûr ! Et il a dit que pour les prochaines fois, il allait garder ces binômes.

-Moi ça me va !

-Moi aussi !

-Au fait, on a eu combien vu que tu sais qu'on a eu une bonne note ?

-O.

-C'est vrai ? On a vraiment eu un Optimal ?

-Oui.

-C'est trop bien !

-C'est normal, c'est grâce à moi !

-Ta vanité te perdra Black !

-Tu radotes Chérie.

-Mais arrête de m'appeler Chérie, c'est pénible à la fin !

-Tu vois tu radotes.

-Black ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'énerve.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant.

-Qui t'a dit que je t'aimais ?

-Tout le monde m'aime.

-C'est ça… Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Vous avez fait quoi l'autre soir avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Keller ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que ça ne te regardes pas ?

-Mais…

* * *

><p>-Je suis maudite !<p>

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mais Judith tu ne te rends pas compte ? Je vais être obligée de travailler encore avec Potter !

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Ben ce n'est pas grave alors !

-Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ? Mais Judith, il passe son temps soit à regarder mes seins, soit à rêver, soit à me demander de sortir avec lui ! Il ne comprend pas que c'est NON, il va falloir que je lui dise combien de fois ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'acharne autant ?

-Peut être parce que tout simplement, il est vraiment très amoureux de toi !

-JUDITH !

-Bravo Lily, je suis super fière de toi là !

En effet, James doit avoir entendu toute notre conversation puisqu'il vient de sortir de la salle commune rapidement. Bon au moins je n'entendrai pas Lily pendant en moment, elle va me faire la gueule pour avoir pris la défense de James, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est dure avec lui et moi ça me fait de la peine de voir déçu à chaque fois.

Bon maintenant que Lily ne parle plus je m'ennuie moi. Je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs, de toute façon il me reste plus d'une heure avant le couvre feu.

Sans le vouloir, mes pas me portent au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Tient il y a déjà quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas James par hasard ? Je m'approche un peu et effectivement je me rends compte que c'est lui, il est penché au dessus de la barrière, beaucoup trop penché au dessus de la barrière !

-Potter tu fais ça et crois moi je me débrouille pour te tuer une seconde fois !

Il ne répond pas mais se recule un peu.

-J'en ai marre Judith…

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son bras, avant de lui demander doucement :

-De ?

-De tout…

Il a l'air vraiment mal, mais maintenant que je suis là je ne vais pas le laisser faire une bêtise !

-De quoi tout James ? Je ne te reconnais pas là, tu es toujours très souriant, taquin, de bonne humeur, en train de rire avec tes amis, tu n'es jamais sérieux et là je te trouve à la limite de te jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'en ai assez que Lily que me remballe dès que je lui dis que je l'aime, Remus et Sirius sont en train de s'engueuler pour savoir si Sirius peut te dire ou non notre secret et en plus je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père parce que…

Sa voix se serre et sa respiration devient saccadée, ah non pas ça ! Je ne suis pas prête à voir James pleurer !

-Parce que ?

En guise de réponse, il me tend la lettre.

_James,_

_Je suis en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste avec ta mère. Lors d'une mission pour le ministère, elle a été blessée, les médicomages ne savent pas quel sortilège a pu la toucher. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma et on ne sait pas si elle se réveillera un jour…_

_Je t'enverrai une autre lettre dès qu'on en saura un peu plus._

_George Potter._

Quand je me tourne vers James, je vois des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues alors je l'attire vers moi pour le serrer dans mes bras. J'attends qu'il se calme en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily le rejette sans cesse, il est gentil, sensible, mignon, intelligent. Je ne comprendrais jamais ma meilleure amie…

Lentement, James se sépare de moi.

-Merci, me murmure t-il.

-De rien. On retourne dans la salle commune ?

-Non pas tout de suite, enfin vas-y si tu veux mais moi je reste ici encore un peu…

-Je reste avec toi alors.

-N'aies pas peur je ne vais pas me suicider hein !

Je lui sourie. On reste un moment sans parler accoudés à la barrière à regarder les étoiles.

-Judith ?

-James ?

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que Lily m'accepte enfin ?

-Franchement je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec toi… Mais je suppose qu'elle aimerait bien que tu cesses de lui demander tout le temps de sortir avec toi, que tu l'écoute un peu plus et que tu ne la regarde comme si allait la bouffer…

-Je la regarde vraiment comme ça ?

-D'après elle oui.

-Mais je ne fais pas exprès tu sais, c'est juste que ça fait des années que je suis amoureux d'elle et je pense tout le temps à elle alors quand on doit travailler ensemble, je pense sans arrêt à comment ce serait si on sortait ensemble…

-Essaye de penser à autre chose, essaye de te concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit…

-Facile à dire…

-Je sais, je suis désolée James mais Lily est vraiment tordue et là je ne peux pas t'aider…

-Ca ne fait rien, à vrai dire tu viens de m'aider !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-James, tu me tiendras au courant quand tu auras des nouvelles de ta mère ?

-Oui.

-On y va ?

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et nous retournons dans la salle commune. En arrivant il me fait un bisou sur la tempe et monte directement dans son dortoir sans un seul regard pour Lily ou pour Remus et Sirius.

Quand je rejoins Lily elle me demande ou j'étais et ce que je faisais avec James. Je ne pense pas que James aimerait que je raconte ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir alors je ne réponds à Lily que ça ne la regarde pas. Maintenant elle va me faire encore plus la gueule. Mais tant pis !

* * *

><p>-Alors comme ça tu veux me révéler le secret des Maraudeurs ?<p>

-Remus ne veux pas.

-Et tu ne peux pas me dire quand même ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-…

-Judith ?

-Oui ?

-EstcequetuvoudraisveniràPré-au-Lardavecmoisamedi ?

-Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris Sirius…

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi ?

-Oh… Je suis désolée Sirius mais j'y vais avec Alexander…

-C'est pas grave, ça ne fait rien, amuses toi bien.

Et il part en me laissant plantée comme ça en plein milieu du couloir. Je lui ai fais de la peine je le sais mais il y Alexander et en ce moment j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps avec Sirius qu'avec lui. Et étrangement, ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Laissez une petite review :)

Bisous Ju^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous :)

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic^^

Je rappelle bien sûr que tout appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling (sauf mon histoire bien sûr)^^

Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>Je suis dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner, hier soir je me suis encore engueulée avec Lily. A propos de quoi ? De James bien sûr ! Ce qui fait que j'ai très mal dormi, ce matin, je suis donc d'une humeur massacrante. Je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque je vois un bout de parchemin sous mes yeux. Je relève la tête pour voir qui me le tend et je croise le regard de James. Comprenant qu'il doit s'agir de nouvelles de sa mère, je prends le parchemin.<p>

_James,_

_Nous avons enfin eu des nouvelles de ta mère. Elle va beaucoup mieux, elle est hors de danger mais toujours dans le coma…_

_Je te tiens au courant de l'évolution de sa santé._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_George Potter._

Et ben voilà, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je rends sa lettre à James.

-C'est super ça !

-Oui.

Il s'assoit en diagonale de moi, forcément, Lily est déjà en face, mais du coup il se retrouve à côté d'elle. Elle soupire, en ce moment elle a vraiment du mal à supporter la présence de James mais j'ai décidé de ne plus lui en parler parce qu'à chaque fois, cela créer une nouvelle dispute entre nous.

-Qu'est ce qui est super ? Demande-t-elle quand même à James.

-Rien.

-D'accord.

Elle se lève et quitte la Grande Salle. James glisse sur le banc de façon à se retrouver en face de moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle pensait que tu allais lui répondre, que tu avais assez confiance en elle pour lui dire de qui est cette lettre et de quoi elle parle.

-Mais ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! Je lui fais confiance mais je n'avais juste pas envie d'en parler devant tout le monde… Et puis je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler tout court, ce n'est pas important puisque maintenant c'est finit, puisque ma mère va mieux !

-Je sais James je comprends, et Lily aussi.

-Mais alors pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles…

-Elle est déçue.

-Déçue de quoi ?

-De ton comportement envers elle depuis quelques temps.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Rien justement.

-Hein ?

-Et bien, tu as passé des années à la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec toi et puis du jour au lendemain tu cesses de lui demander, tu ne lui parles que pour les devoirs. Elle a l'impression d'avoir baissé dans ton estime, elle pense qu'elle ne t'intéresse plus…

-Mais c'est faux enfin ! Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis qu'on a onze ans, comment est ce que d'un coup elle pourrait ne plus rien représenter pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas James, c'est Lily tu sais… Et puis elle est déçue parce que, mais ça ce n'est que mon avis parce qu'elle refuse de me l'avouer, tu deviens important à ses yeux, je pense qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs James s'il te plait, tu sais comment elle est !

-Tu… Tu crois que Lily Evans pourrait être amoureuse de moi ? Sincèrement ?

-Je ne sais pas James mais je pense…

-Ouah… Tu sais si elle fait quelque chose pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que la dernière fois elle n'y est pas allée, donc si c'est pareil cette fois tu sa peut être ta chance…

-Pourquoi elle n'y est pas allée ?

-Elle voulait réviser et elle n'aime pas venir quand j'y vais avec Alexander.

-Ah oui je comprends… Tu y vas avec lui samedi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, la dernière fois Sirius m'avait demandé alors j'irai peut être avec lui, aucune idée pour l'instant.

-Bien, on va Potion ?

-Allez c'est parti !

* * *

><p>-Salut. Souffla Sirius en s'installant à côté de moi en Potion.<p>

-Salut.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va et toi ?

-Très bien merci.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer, du moins tenter de me préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante.

Hein ? Ce prof est complètement MALADE ! Cette potion est très dure à préparer ! Sirius et moi n'avons pas le niveau pour faire une telle potion !

A côté de moi Sirius soupire, il a tiré la même conclusion que moi.

-Bon et bien, il nous faut : des racines de valériane, une fève soporifique, de l'asphodèle et de l'armoise.

En parfait gentleman, Sirius va chercher les ingrédients. De loin je vois que James en fait de même, Lily a l'air désespérée. Quelques tables plus loin, Rogue s'est déjà mit au travail, avant il travaillait avec Lily, mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il l'a traité de Sang de Bourbe. Peter est à moitié affalé sur sa table tandis que Remus lui lit les instructions pour faire la potion. Quatre filles de Gryffondor sont en train de regarder James et Sirius en bavant, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mon regard se repose sur James et Lily, elle l'ignore et lui ne laisse rien paraître de sa tristesse, mais je commence à le connaitre très bien et je sais que ce la l'affecte beaucoup.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Sirius me fait sursauter, je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.

-Je pensais que ce n'est pas gagné pour James, même si Lily ressent quelque chose pour, par fierté, elle refuse de l'avouer… Quoique je ne sais même pas si elle a compris qu'elle est amoureuse de James…

-L'amour c'est compliqué parfois…

-Dit-il alors qu'il change de copine comme de chemise.

-Ah tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit quand nous étions dans le parc Keller.

-Ah oui, exact, tu es amoureux d'une fille qui s'en fiche de toi. Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, c'est ridicule maintenant qu'on est amis.

-Qui t'as dit qu'on était amis ?

-Va te faire foutre Black.

-Je croyais qu'on devait arrêter les noms de famille.

-Hum, on peut peut être faire quelques exceptions non ?

-Faut voir…

-Faut voir quoi ?

-Dans quel contexte je t'autorise en employer mon nom de famille. Parce que franchement, au moins tu l'emploies, au mieux c'est.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es souvent à la ramasse comme ça Judith ?

-Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est méchant !

- Excuse-moi. Et bien je n'aime pas vraiment mon nom de famille, je te rappelle que j'ai beaucoup de soucis avec ma famille…

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis désolée Sirius…

-Ca ne fait rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

On passe le reste du cours à faire cette foutue potion et à discuter de cette foutue potion. Bien sûr elle est complètement ratée, ce qui nous vaut un D. Super, le O de la dernière fois c'était trop beau…

-Bon et bien vu vos résultats catastrophiques, je voudrais que, toujours en binômes bien sûr, vous me fassiez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le Philtre de Mort Vivante, à rendre après les vacances. Amusez-vous bien !

Il se fout de notre gueule ? Non ce n'est pas possible autrement, il se fiche de nous ? Comme si on n'avait pas assez de devoirs pour les vacances de Noël ! En plus on rentre tous chez nous, on fait pleins de choses, il va falloir trouver le temps de se voir maintenant ! Génial !

Je range mes affaires en ronchonnant et Sirius en profite pour se moquer un peu de moi.

Lorsqu'on sort des cachots je lui demande :

-Bon alors, tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances toi ?

-Je suis chez James et toi ?

-Je vais rester chez moi. Tu n'auras qu'à venir un jour à la maison pour faire le devoir de Slughorn.

-Ah oui, d'accord si tu veux, ça ne va pas déranger tes parents ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas de tout façon c'est pour travailler alors ils n'auront pas le choix…

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à travailler si je dis à James et Lily de venir aussi ?

-Surement pas mais au moins on passerait un bon moment !

-Heu…

-Si Evans ne fait pas la gueule bien sûr…

-On prend le risque ?

-Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie !

-Je leur proposerai alors !

Lily ne m'a pas attendu étant donné qu'elle va en Arithmancie et moi en Divination. Les Maraudeurs suivent le même cours que moi alors on monte les étages ensemble. D'un coup, Sirius s'arrête pour refaire son lacet, les garçons continuent à monter, je l'attends. Quand il se relève nous sommes proches, trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Je me perds dans ses yeux gris, il est vraiment beau. Oh Judith non mais à quoi tu penses là ? Tu sors avec Alexander je te rappelle. Je me recule alors précipitamment et bien sûr je loupe une marche d'escalier je tombe mais Sirius me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Ca va ?

-Oui. Oui merci.

-De rien.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en souriant.

-Voilà, comme ça tu es parfaite.

Je rougis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, ce n'est que Sirius bon sang !

-Merci.

Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque et il a l'air gêné.

-Heu Judith ?

-Oui ?

-Tu fais quelque chose samedi ?

-Heu non, normalement non.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il me demande ça… Pas après tout ce que je viens de ressentir… J'ai envie de lui dire oui parce que je suis bien avec lui, on rigole bien, il est gentil et tout… Mais en même temps, je ne devrais pas ressentir tout cela pour lui alors que je sors avec Alexander…

Mais en regardant une nouvelle fois ses yeux gris insondables, je ne peux qu'accepter.

-Heu… Oui si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas si moi je veux Judith, c'est si toi tu veux.

Oh il est trop mignon !

-Oui. Oui je veux bien aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi.

-Merci.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur le front.

Je suis vraiment dans ses bras, mieux que dans ceux d'Alex… Mais je ne peux pas penser ça ! Je sors avec Alex et Sirius est juste un ami.

-Allez, on va en Divination ?

Hein ? J'avais presque oublié qu'on avait cours, OK j'avais totalement oublié ! On se dépêche d'aller en cours. On arrive en retard bien sûr. La prof nous indique donc deux chaises au fond de la salle. On va s'y assoir.

Pendant qu'on sort nos affaires, la main de Sirius effleure plusieurs fois la mienne. C'est une sensation étrange mais tellement agréable ! Je crois que je suis bel et bien en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black. Mais je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoirs, je dois me concentrer sur Alex ! A près tout Sirius est déjà amoureux d'une autre fille. C'est peut être moi ? Non là je deviens pathétique, ça ne peut pas être moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que la fille en question n'en a rien à faire de Sirius.

Je sais qu'Alexander va m'inviter à Pré-au-lard, et j'appréhende énormément ce moment, parce que je vais devoir lui dire que j'y vais avec Sirius et il va très très mal le prendre.

Je dois faire une tête bizarre parce que Sirius me demande si ça va. Je lui sourie en disant que tout va bien.

Il s'inquiète pour moi c'est trop chou ! Non mais il faut que j'arrête moi ! Il aurait demandé ça à n'importe qui !

Ensuite, il faut que je lise l'avenir de Sirius dans une boule de cristal. Je suis vraiment une quiche en Divination, il le sait alors il sourie d'avance le salaud !

-Alors heu… Dans peu de temps, tu devrais être en colère contre… Un garçon je crois… Tu va te disputer avec un ou une amie… Ensuite tu vas perdre un ou une amie mais cela va te rendre heureux… Et ensuite tu vas être heureux pour quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui. Tu vas te réconcilier avec ton ami et tu sortiras vainqueur de votre dispute… Heu… Tu as compris quelque chose ?

-Absolument pas ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! A moi ! Alors Miss Keller, vous allez prendre ma place en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, vous allez gagner le match contre Serdaigle, vous allez devenir très forte en Divination et en Potion, vous allez tomber amoureuse de l'un de vos professeur et vous allez avoir un accord avec Dumbledore !

J'éclate de rire, Sirius a une imagination débordante ! Il joint son rire au mien.

-Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

-Mais je viens de te le dire !

-Allez Sirius !

Il rit.

-Alors, tu vas être déçue par quelqu'un, tu vas être très triste mais tu iras te consoler dans des bras forts. Il va se passer quelque chose dans ta vie que tu vas beaucoup apprécier. Il va y avoir de la casse chez toi mais tout le monde va en rire. Et enfin, tu vas apprendre quelque chose que tu veux savoir depuis longtemps. Franchement mes premières prédictions était mieux non ?

J'éclate encore une fois de rire.

-KELLER, BLACK ! VOUS SORTEZ, CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, VOUS ARRIVEZ EN RETARD ET ENSUITE VOUS NE FAITES QUE RIRE VOUS DÉRANGEZ TOUTE LA CLASSE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR AVANT LA RENTRÉE ! VOUS RATTRAPEREZ LES COURS ET VOUS ME FEREZ TROIS ROULEAUX DE PARCHEMIN CHACUN SUR LA DIVINATION A TRAVERS LES SIÈCLES ! DEHORS MAINTENANT !

Super ! Encore un devoir en plus. Je range mes affaires en silence, je sors de la salle et je n'attends Sirius qu'une fois en bas des escaliers. Il me rejoint tout penaud.

-Désolé Judith je…

-Ça ne fait rien, c'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne.

-Judith je vois bien que tu m'en veux…

-Non…

-Pardon, excuse-moi, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi…

Quelle remarque stupide ! Bien sûr que j'ai toujours envie d'y aller avec lui !

-N'importe quoi.

Je l'attire vers moi, j'ai envie d'être dans se bras. Il soupire de contentement en me serrant contre lui. Il me berce, je suis bien.

-Judith, putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

C'est la voix d'Alexander, je suis dans la merde là, vraiment dans la merde ! Je me raidi et Sirius resserre imperceptiblement son étreinte mais je m'en défais à contre cœur…

Alexander me tire jusque dans une salle de classe vide.

-Judith, à quoi tu joues là ?

-Mais rien enfin qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! J'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus pour toi ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec Black pour travailler soit disant ! Et la je vous trouve enlacés dans le couloir !

- Non Alex, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi, c'est juste un ami ! Je n'étais juste pas très bien.

-Ouais les bras de Black sont mieux que les miens c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Tu n'étais pas là mais lui oui c'est tout !

-Mais bon sang Judith, tu ne vois pas que Black n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre dans son lit ! Regarde autour de toi, t'es son style de fille : grande, blonde, cheveux frisés, yeux bleus, bien foutue, mince, t'es belle et tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton cul et tes seins !

-Mais t'es vraiment un salaud de parler comme ça ! De toute façon il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

-Pour l'instant !

-Mais n'importe quoi Alex, c'est avec toi que je sors !

-C'est pour ça que tu vas aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui samedi ? Tu vas passer le dernier jour où l'on peut se voir avant deux semaines de vacances avec Black !

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je ne savais pas mais je vois que j'ai vu juste…

-Alex… La dernière fois je lui ai dit non parce que tu me l'avais déjà demandé mais là, il me l'a demandé avant toi…

-Oui bien sûr, Black est plus important que moi !

-Mais Alex…

-Non il n'y a pas de « mais Alex » ! Tu sais quoi Judith, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! T'es qu'une pute, une allumeuse, t'en as rien à foutre de ton copain du moment que t'excites d'autre gars !

Je suis tellement choquée par ses dernières paroles que je le laisse partir. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues, je me recroqueville dans un coin de la salle et je pleure. Je ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui, s'il en est arrivé à dire autant de méchancetés sur moi c'est que c'était juste un connard ! Mais ses mots m'ont touchés, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une pute ? Je suis vraiment une allumeuse ? Je n'excite pas les garçons ? Sirius ne veut pas de moi juste pour me mettre dans son lit ?

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, il n'a pas encore parlé mais je sais que c'est Sirius, je reconnais son odeur.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi m'attire contre lui. Il dégage les cheveux qui sont tombés devant mes yeux, essuie mes joues, me tend un mouchoir et me demande doucement :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lui raconte tout et me remet à pleurer.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes.

-Judith, ne l'écoute pas, c'est un connard, c'est faux tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu n'es pas une pute, tu n'es pas une allumeuse, tu n'excites pas tous les garçons, peut être certains parce que tu es très belle, mais ça ne se voit pas quand on te regarde. Tu es magnifique Judith mais ce n'est pas tout, tu es aussi très intelligente, drôle, gentille, généreuse et je ne reste pas avec toi juste pour te mettre dans mon lit, tu es une vraie amie Judith.

Ses mots me touchent et je me remets encore une fois à pleurer. Il me reprend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer. Je ne te dirai pas d'arrêter de pleurer parce que tu vas avoir du maquillage de partout et tu vas être moche parce que c'est faux, même quand tu pleures tu es belle !

Je lui sourie et me blottie un peu plus contre lui.

-Merci Sirius.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mes cheveux et continue de me bercer.

Heureusement nous avons deux heures de trous maintenant, nous pouvons donc rester tranquillement dans cette salle.

Je fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Sirius tellement je me sens bien près de lui.

-Judith ? Judith ?

Il me réveille doucement en murmurant mon nom et en me frottant le dos.

-Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas.

-Il est midi, tu veux aller manger dans la Grande Salle ?

-Je n'ai pas faim mais vas y toi.

-Non viens on va aller dans les cuisines.

-Tu sais où elles sont ?

-Oui allez, viens.

-Attend je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

Je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver un miroir et du maquillage. Je suis affreuse, j'ai du noir du partout autour des yeux. Je retire tout mon maquillage et je le refais complètement. Sirius me regarde avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-C'est bon tu es très belle, allez viens !

Je range mes affaires et je suis Sirius. Pendant qu'on descend les étages, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. On se retrouve devant un tableau. Sirius chatouille la poire qui se transforme en poignée et on entre dans les cuisines. L'endroit est très grand, le plafond est vraiment haut.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Rien Sirius merci.

-Hors de question ! Tu manges quelque chose ! Tu vas faire un malaise après.

-Tu m'emmèneras à l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas drôle Judith !

-Bon d'accord un chocolat chaud alors.

Je sursaute quand Sirius s'adresse à un elfe de maison, je ne l'avais pas vu celui là !

-Minki, apporte-nous deux chocolats chauds et des tartines s'il te plait.

-Oui Monsieur Sirius Black.

L'elfe part en courant chercher ce que Sirius lui avait demandé.

-Viens t'asseoir. Me dit Sirius.

Il y a une table et quelques chaises. Je m'assoie à côté de Sirius.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui assez…

-Avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi le secret de Remus ?

-Judith s'il te plait…

-…

L'elfe revient et pose tout sur la table.

-Merci Minki.

-Merci.

On mange tranquillement et alors qu'on sort des cuisines, Sirius m'embrasse sur la tempe. Il a l'air énervé.

-Je te rejoins en Métamorphose.

Je l'attrape par le bras.

-Tu vas où ?

-Nulle part.

-Sirius ?

-Voir quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Judith, vas en cours.

-Dis moi qui d'abord.

-Alexander.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Ne vas pas le voir ça ne sert à rien s'il te plait Sirius...

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal comme ça ! Je te rejoins en cours !

-Mais Sirius !

Il m'attire contre lui, embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres et part rapidement. Il a embrassé la commissure de mes lèvres ! Non c'est juste qu'il n'a pas fait exprès…

Alexander va encore plus me détester maintenant mais étrangement cela ne me fait rien du tout. Je monte en cours.

Bien sûr Lily me demande où j'étais, je lui raconte tout et elle me prend dans ses bras comme le ferait une mère avec sa fille.

James, Remus et Peter aussi viennent me voir. Je leur dit que je n'étais nulle part et que tout va bien, puis je prends Remus par le bras. Je lui raconte d'abord tout parce que je lui fais confiance et qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien mais à la fin de mon récit il m'attire contre lui et me refait le même discours que Sirius.

-Rem' ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Inutile de préciser de quoi je veux parler, il a deviné.

-C'est compliqué Judith…

-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ?

-Si si bien sûr que si mais… C'est dur d'en parler, tu me rejetterais…

-Remus, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es vraiment important pour moi ! Tu peux tout me dire je ne te tournerai jamais le dos !

-Si jamais tu ne veux plus me parler après ce que je vais te dire promets moi au moins de ne rien dire à personne.

-Je ne vais pas t'ignorer Remus mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te le promets !

-Je suis un loup-garou, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque pleine lune je disparais… J'ai été mordu par Fenrir Greyback juste avant mon cinquième anniversaire. J'ai grandi loin des autres enfants pour ne pas révéler ma condition. Grâce à Dumbledore, j'ai pu entrer à Poudlard normalement. Le Saule Cogneur a été planté pour moi pour protéger un passage secret qui mène jusqu'à la cabane où je m'enferme. Les gens pensent qu'elle est hantée à cause du bruit que je fais quand je me transforme. Quand Sirius, James et Peter ont appris ma condition, ils ont décidé de devenir animagi, ils ont réussit à se transformer en cinquième année et depuis chaque soir de pleine lune, ils m'accompagnent sous leur forme animale. Tu vois Judith je suis un monstre et je n'en parle pas même à mes plus proches amis de peur qu'ils me tournent le dos…

Ouah je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Mais Remus est mon meilleur je ne vais pas ne plus lui parler pour ça ! Cette fois c'est moi qui l'attire contre moi.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Remus !

Il resserre son étreinte.

Je vois Sirius revenir. Je me libère de l'étreinte de Remus qui sourie en comprenant mon intention. Je cours me réfugier dans les bras de Sirius, lorsqu'il le referme autour de moi je me rends compte que depuis toute à l'heure je n'attendais que ça.

-Ça va ? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien de grave. Répond-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je me cale mieux contre lui en attendant McGonagall.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre. Je me sépare de Sirius mais il garde ma main dans la sienne. Je le vois jeter un bref coup d'œil à Lily qui acquiesce et va s'asseoir devant à côté d'Alice. Sirius reste avec moi. James prend donc place à côté de Frank en m'adressant un faux regard meurtrier.

Le cours se passe sans encombre. Du coin de l'œil je vois que Sirius me regarde parfois avec insistance mais il pense être discret alors je sourie à James qui lui aussi à remarquer son manège.

En sortant de cette salle, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme pas James Potter.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une petite review^^<p>

Bisous Ju'


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette histoire ! Désolée pour l'attente :)

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling^^

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour quelque chose d'important ! :)

* * *

><p>-Judith !<p>

J'en étais sûre ! Cela vient à peine de sonner, je suis encore en train de ranger mes affaires et James est déjà planté devant moi. Il attend que je finisse de tout mettre dans mon sac pour m'entraîner hors de la salle et me parler. A côté de moi, Sirius a sursauté en entendant son meilleur ami hurler mon prénom.

-Mais ça va pas bien James ou quoi ? J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque à cause de toi !

-Excuses-moi Sirius. Judith, je peux te parler une minute ?

-Oui bien sûr, je lui réponds avec mon plus beau sourire.

Il me tire par la manche jusque dans une classe vide.

-Alors ?

Il a l'air d'un gamin au matin de Noël… Pathétique ! J'ai envie de m'amuser un moment.

-Quoi « alors ? » ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Non je ne vois pas du tout…

-Judith !

-James !

-Tu es pénible hein !

-Oui je sais !

-Et arrête de me répondre avec cette air de garce ça ne te va pas du tout.

-Non mais oh, ça suffit se faire traiter de garce et de pute dans la même journée merci !

-Quoi ?

Et merde, je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Alex, seul Sirius et Remus devaient être au courant… Et Lily aussi bien sûr ! Mais alors si James est au courant ce ne sera plus un secret pour personne… Et tout Poudlard va me considérer comme « la fille qui trompe son copain » « celle qui couche avec tout le monde »… Les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard et sont surtout très amplifiées… Bientôt on va dire que je couche avec Dumbledore aussi ! Je soupire et James repose sa question.

-Oh James oublie ça s'il te plait… Ce n'est pas important… Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé dire que tu étais une pute ?

-Non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne veux pas qui quiconque s'en prenne à mes amis, et tu es mon amie Judith alors je vais aller régler son compte à celui qui à dit ça !

-C'est bon Sirius l'a déjà fait, même si je ne voulais pas…

-Et il a eu raison ! « Même si je ne voulais pas… » Non mais Judith, tu ne vas te laisser insulter comme ça !

-Écoute James, il avait peut être un peu raison… Et il était énervé…

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? MAIS TU N'ES PAS UNE PUTE ! CA VA PAS OU QUOI ?

-C'est bon arrête de crier s'il te plait…

-Pardon… Mais tu comprends que ça me fait hors de moi et que j'ai envie d'aller détruire celui qui a osé dire ça !

-Calme toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

-C'est qui ?

-Alexander…

-Mais c'est ton copain !

-C'était…

-Quoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Depuis quand ?

-Ça fait deux heures…

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Tu demanderas à Remus, Sirius n'est pas assez objectif dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas envie de le raconter une troisième fois…

-D'accord. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi !

-NON JAMES ! Tu reste ici ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose !

-J'ai ma réponse !

-Mais…

-On se retrouve en Sortilèges !

Il part en courant. Il faut en avoir de l'énergie pour supporter James et Sirius… D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius j'aimerais bien aller le voir !

Je sors de la salle et je me fais bousculer.

- Tu ne pourrais pas regarder dev…

Par le caleçon de Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, qu'on me pince, je cauchemarde. La seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir se tient devant moi : Alexander. Ils l'ont sacrément amoché… Sa lèvre supérieure est enflée, sa joue droite est rouge, son œil gauche est en train de virer au bleu, il se tient le bras droit et ne semble pas pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche…

-Tu es fière de toi Keller ? Tu observe le résultat ?

-Mais… je… Alexander… je… je suis dé…

- Tais-toi ! Tu savais très bien qu'en racontant tout à Black et Potter, ils allaient me tomber dessus ! Alors ne commences pas à t'excuser !

-Mais tu es horrible de dire ça comme ça ! Selon toi, je ne devais aucune explication à Sirius quand il m'a retrouvée seule en train de pleurer dans une salle vide ! Je n'en devais aucune à James alors que je lui ai piqué son meilleur ami pendant deux heures ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour préserver ta petite personne ? Tu me dégoutes ! Je te déteste, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie avec toi !

-Et après c'est moi qui suis horrible ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Mais ne viens plus jamais me parler !

-Ca tombe bien, je n'en n'ai pas l'intention !

-Ouais allez vas t'amuser dans les bras de Black !

-Va te faire foutre !

On part chacun à un bout du couloir non sans se retourner pour se jeter des regards mauvais. Lorsqu'on a tous les deux tourné, je m'appuie contre le mur et je me remets à pleurer. Deux ans de relation détruits en quelques jours… Deux ans pour ça… Deux ans pour rien… Deux ans pour se déchirer et se torturer mutuellement… J'ai beau dire ce que je veux aux personnes autour de moi, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me remettre de cette rupture, Alex était mon premier amour… Mon premier baiser c'était avec lui, ma première fois c'était avec lui, on a partagé tellement de choses… Et du jour au lendemain, plus rien…

Sirius et James y sont allés un peu fort quand même…

Finalement, je crois que je vais braver les interdits et essayer d'aller voir Alexander, il a été affreux avec moi mais le voir dans cet état me brise le cœur. Je sais que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, ça fait un moment que je m'en suis rendue compte, je n'avais plus autant envie de le voir mais surtout, je rêve d'autres bras… Et pas n'importe lesquels… Mais ils me sont inaccessibles… Bref, ce n'est pas le moment d'évaluer mes chances de sortir avec Sirius ! J'essuie mes yeux, je me mouche et me relève. Quand j'arrive devant les portes de l'infirmerie, les portes sont ouvertes alors je me glisse à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites Miss ?

Aie Madame Pomfresh…

-Heu, je viens voir Alexander Boot.

-Il dort et ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment Miss, allez en cours et revenez plus tard.

-D'accord merci Madame.

-De rien Miss.

Bon et bien je reviendrai plus tard alors. Je remonte les étages pour aller en Sortilèges. Et là, dans le couloir, j'aperçois les Maraudeurs. Ah ils vont m'entendre les deux crétins !

-POTTER ! BLACK !

Merlin, j'ai l'impression de devenir comme Lily ! Ils se retournent tous les deux en même temps.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Judith ? demande Sirius.

-Enlève cet air innocent de ton visage, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe !

Il soupire. Apparemment, James n'a pas compris de quoi je parle. Je demande gentiment à Peter et Remus de nous laisser un moment. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je recommence à m'énerver.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADES TOUS LES DEUX ! Je vous avais demandé de le laisser tranquille ! Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel il est maintenant ?! Non les gars vous exagérez vraiment là !

-Mais on s'en fout de son état Judith ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit ?!

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit Sirius, mais c'était juste des mots en l'air !

-Des mots en l'air ? Ce n'est pas juste des mots en l'air ! C'est les pires insultes que l'on peut dire à une femme ! intervient James.

-Vous ne comprenez pas hein ?

-Alors explique nous, demande doucement Sirius.

-Je suis sortie avec lui pendant deux ans, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. Certes, ses paroles m'ont fait horriblement mal, mais ça me fait mal aussi de le voir blessé. Et ça me rend triste que ce soit vous qui lui ayez fait ça… Ne fais pas cette tête James, je vous adore tous les trois, et ça me fait souffrir de vous vois vous battre comme ça…

-Judith comprend nous, on t'aime et on ne veut pas te voir pleurer…

-Sirius… Je… ça ne servait à rien de lui faire du mal comme ça !

-Il t'en a bien fait lui !

-Mais ça ne vous concernait pas…

Ma voix se brise à la fin de ma phrase alors Sirius m'attire dans ses bras.

-Pardon ma belle, excuses moi, je suis désolé. J'ai été trop impulsif, pardonnes moi s'il te plait Judith…

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et je le serre fort contre moi.

-C'est bon, mais je veux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès d'Alex !

Il soupire.

-J'irai…

Lorsqu'il me relâche, je vois que James a fait quelques pas dans le couloir pour nous laisser nous réconcilier. Après un sourire à Sirius, je m'avance vers lui et le prend dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé Judith, je ne voulais pas que tu…

-C'est bon, mais toi aussi tu iras t'excuser auprès d'Alexander !

-Quoi ?

-James !

-D'accord j'irai le faire…

Je me sépare de lui.

-Bon allez les garçons, il va falloir courir pour être à l'heure en Sortilèges !

On part en courant et on arrive juste à temps devant la salle de Sortilèges. On rejoint tous nos places respectives. Quand je m'assoie à côté de Lily, elle me demande :

-Tu étais où ?

Je lui raconte rapidement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pour une fois, elle ne prend pas position, elle ne risque pas d'avouer que les Maraudeurs ont raison, impossible pour elle de se placer du côté d'Alex, et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je prends sa défense... Mais tant pis ! Dire que je ne suis pas concentrée est un euphémisme ! A la fin du cours je me dépêche de sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie. Quand j'arrive Alexander est réveillé et me montre qu'il ne veut pas me voir en me lançant un regard noir.

-Heu… comment tu te sens ?

-Mal.

-Qu'est ce que Madame Pomfresh t'a dit ?

-Il faut du repos, elle me garde cette nuit et je sors demain matin.

-Je suis désolée Alexander… Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je suis allée voir James et Sirius et je leur ai clairement dit que je n'ai pas aimé comme ils ont agit. Tu sais tes mots de ce matin m'ont fait tellement de mal…

-Je… Tu es amoureuse de lui hein ?

Je hoche doucement la tête, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de lui cacher la vérité.

-Je suis désolée Alex, mais je t'aime aussi et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis, on a partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble, ça ne sert à rien qu'on se fasse mutuellement du mal. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas effacer deux ans comme ça…

Il ne dit rien, je baisse la tête.

-Viens, murmure-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je ne me fais pas prier et je me rapproche de son lit. Il m'attire dans ses bras et murmure dans mon oreille :

- Laisse-moi-t'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait qu'on ne va plus jamais se voir.

-Je t'aime Judith et tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pense pas une seule seconde.

Je sens que je vais pleurer, je suis en train de le faire souffrir je le sais… Alors délicatement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser. Je sais qu'il essaye de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible et je le laisse faire. Il met tout son amour dans ce baiser et ça me fait mal au cœur de rompre, mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui pour la simple et bonne raison qui est que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Au fil des semaines, c'est un amour fraternel que j'ai commencé à ressentir pour lui. Quand on se sépare, il pose son front contre le mien et je peux voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Non ne pleures pas, s'il te plait… Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Tu es formidable Alex, tu n'auras aucun mal à retrouver une copine qui t'aimera plus que moi !

-Reste proche de moi Judith, je t'en supplie…

-Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi Alex, tu comptes trop pour moi !

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, comme un frère…

Il ferme les yeux, je sais qu'il est déçu.

-Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, et être un frère dans ton cœur c'est déjà beaucoup. Il me faudra du temps mais je te promets que toi aussi un jour tu auras la place de sœur dans ma vie.

Il me reprend dans ses bras et je me mets à pleurer. Il me frotte le dos.

-Si Black et Potter osent te faire le moindre mal, ils auront à faire à moi !

-Je suis vraiment désolée qu'ils t'aient fait autant de mal…

-Ca ne fait rien, après tout ce sont eux qui ont raison je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

-On oublie ?

-Oublions.

Je ris. Nous discutons encore un moment puis je dois le laisser pour aller manger.

* * *

><p>Cela fait deux jours qu'Alexander est sorti de l'infirmerie et tout est rentré dans l'ordre, James et Sirius sont allés s'excuser et Alex est en pleine forme. Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Lily et les Maraudeurs viennent s'installer à côté de nous.<p>

-James, Lily, ça vous dirait de venir cher moi pendant les vacances pour travailler les Potions ?

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

-Ben Sirius va venir et on s'était dit que ça pourrait être bien que vous veniez aussi.

-Oui c'est une excellente idée !

Je sais que Lily est contente de ne pas avoir à travailler qu'avec James.

-Et toi James tu pourras ?

-Oui normalement oui, enfin ça dépend quand parce que Sirius, Remus et Peter seront chez moi une partie des vacances.

-Vous pouvez tous venir !

-Mais ça va faire beaucoup de monde chez toi non ? demande Lily.

-Non de toute façon mes parents travaillent pendant toutes les vacances.

Voilà ils viendront tous à la maison, s'il arrive avant que tous partent, mon papa n'aura jamais vu autant de sorciers à la maison !

On finit notre petit déjeuner et on monte en cours. James me retient par le bras.

-Judith, tu crois que si je demande à Lily de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard samedi elle dira quoi ?

-Heu… Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je dirai que tu ne risque rien de demander.

-Ce serait possible qu'elle dise oui ?

-Oui je pense…

-Je lui demanderai alors ! Bon on va en cours ?

-Oui !

* * *

><p>C'est le grand jour, je vais passer toute l'après midi avec Sirius à Pré-au-lard ! Contre toute attente, Lily a accepté d'y aller avec James. Il était aux anges ! Elle a sûrement accepté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle en nous accompagnant Sirius et moi (il faut que j'arrête de parler comme ça, on n'est pas ensemble…), mais c'est déjà pas mal, elle aurait pu rester au château pour réviser… Mais je pense qu'elle avait vraiment envie de venir alors peut importe que ce soit avec James !<p>

J'ai opté pour un simple jean et un pull. Classique pour passer du temps avec un ami même si j'aimerais qu'il soit plus. Mais je sais que je dois me contenter de son amitié… Et c'est de plus en plus dur… J'ai sans cesse envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans mes bras (mais ça je peux le faire de temps en temps !), de passer mes mains sur son torse ou dans ses cheveux… Mais ce n'est pas possible… Mon maquillage aussi est discret, je me suis contentée d'un trait eyeliner et d'un peu de mascara.

-Judith dépêche toi un peu ! hurle Lily.

-J'arrive !

Je fini rapidement de me faire une tresse qui tombe sur mon épaule droit, j'arrange mon bonnet et mon écharpe puis je sors de la salle de bain.

-Voilà voilà ! je dis à Lily qui commence à s'impatienter.

On descend dans la Salle Commune pour rejoindre James et Sirius. Bien sûr ils ne manquent pas de nous faire remarquer qu'il est 13h45 alors que nous avions rendez vous à 13h30… Et Lily s'empresse de préciser que c'est de ma faute ! Bon ce n'est pas faux mais quand même… Une fois arrivé au portail du château et après avoir montré nos autorisations de sortie à Rusard, alors qu'il sait très bien que ça fait quatre ans qu'on a le droit de se rendre au village, on peut enfin se balader dans Pré-au-lard ! James veut tout de suite aller chez Honeydukes et Lily l'accompagne.

-Bon et nous, par où commence-t-on ? demande Sirius quand on se retrouve tous les deux.

-Par quoi tu préfères commencer ?

-On va faire un tour chez Zonko ?

- Allons-y !

On rentre dans la boutique de farces et attrapes et on y reste assez longtemps en riant de tout et de rien. On va ensuite chez Honeydukes d'où James et Lily sont en train de sortir et à notre pus grand étonnement, ils rient ensemble ! Tiens il commence à neiger, il faut dire que la période de l'année se prête bien à la situation ! Quoi de plus normal que de la neige un 18 décembre ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que font les garçons dans leur dortoir si le bazar qui doit y régner quand je vois la quantité de bonbons que Sirius achète ! Ensuite on se retrouve tous aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre. On passe un très bon moment ! Le ton ne monte pas une seule fois entre James et Lily, ils parlent normalement ensemble, comme deux camarades de promotion qui ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier !

En rentrant au château, on rejoint Remus et Peter pour manger avec eux puis on retourne dans la Salle Commune. On est tous prêts à remonter dans nos dortoir pour faire nos valises pour prendre le Poudlard Express demain quand Sirius me retient par le bras.

-Judith, je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une excellente après midi avec toi. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras de revenir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ce sera avec plaisir ! Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne après midi ! Merci de m'avoir invitée !

-Merci d'avoir accepté.

On se sourit pendant un moment sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

-Bon et bien je vais monter finir ma valise, on se voit demain, je déclare un peu gênée.

-Oui vas y ! A demain, bonne nuit ma belle.

-Bonne nuit Sirius.

Avant que je parte, il me serre dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je suis heureuse, en plus je vais le voir pendant les vacances !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)<p>

Je vous rappelle que les reviews sont la seule récompense de l'auteur alors laissez votre avis, si vous ajoutez l'histoire dans vous favoris ou que vous la suivez c'est qu'elle vous plait donc prenez deux minutes pour laisser un mot à l'auteur :)

Voilà voilà :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente, je sais je dit ça à chaque à fois... J'ai eu les révisions, les épreuves de français et de sciences et cet été j'ai été très peu chez moi. Enfin bref, le chapitre 6 est là, un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**RàR : **

**Lune : Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu et j'espère que le 6 te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review :)**

**audrey ben ali : Contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment :)**

**Encore merci à Mademoizelle Black et CFLM angel :)**

* * *

><p>-Allez Miss Keller, on se dépêche un peu, il y a du monde qui attend derrière, chuchote une voix dans mon oreille.<p>

Je sursaute. Je me retourne prête à répliquer à la personne qu'elle n'a qu'à monter dans le train par un autre wagon, quand je me retrouve face à de grand yeux gris et rieurs. Ok, je laisse tomber la réplique cinglante et demande plutôt :

-Hé, au lieu de te moquer de moi tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à porter ma valise Black ?

-A quoi aurais-je droit en échange ? susurre-t-il.

-Abruti.

-Allez, pousse toi au moins pour que j'ai la place de mettre ta valise dans le train.

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois, il est capable de changer d'avis en moins de dix secondes, alors si là, il est décidé à m'aider autant me pousser et le laisser faire. Il fait la grimace quand il soulève mon bagage.

-Sérieusement, Judith, qu'est-ce que tu as mit dans cette foutue valise ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à la porter…

-Heu… Il y a des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre, mon chaudron, des ingrédients de potions, mes livres, mes produits de toilette et de beauté, des vêtements et des chaussures…

-Dans ce cas, je ne préfère pas savoir la quantité de vêtements ou le nombre de paires de chaussures que tu emportes, soupire-t-il.

Je ris. Derrière nous j'entends une personne s'exclamer :

-Et ben enfin !

Je me retourne et lance avec mon plus beau sourire :

-Je t'emmerde Potter.

-Oh, surveille ton langage Judith, que dirait Maman si elle t'entendait parler comme ça ?

Je me remets à rire.

-Judith, tu viens dans notre compartiment ? me demande Sirius.

-Heu, je ne sais pas, il y a…

-Lily. Ouais on sait, me coupe James, allez viens Sirius on y va.

Je hausse un sourcil dans la direction de Sirius, mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre plus que moi.

-Bon ben on se voit plus tard, lui dis-je avant de partir à la recherche de ma meilleure amie.

Je la trouve enfin, elle est assise en compagnie de Frank et Alice. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ils sont super mignons ! S'ils ne finissent pas leur vie ensemble, je veux bien arrêter de me maquiller tous les jours ! Pitié qu'ils restent ensemble alors, pitié qu'ils restent ensemble !

-Tu étais où ? me demande Lily dès que je m'assois à côté d'elle.

-J'ai eu du mal à monter dans le train à cause de ma valise.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu emportes trois fois trop d'affaires ? demande-t-elle avec son petit air supérieur que je déteste.

J'élude la question d'un mouvement de la main.

-Bref, et donc Sirius m'a aidé à la porter jusque dans le train et après j'ai discuté un moment avec lui et James. D'ailleurs James était super énervé, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Comment ça, il était super énervé ? questionne ma meilleure amie.

-Ben, Sirius m'a proposé d'aller dans leur compartiment mais j'ai dit non parce qu'il y avait…

-Moi.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ton prénom que James s'est énervé…

-Ah, est la seule réponse qu'elle me donne.

-Heu, il s'est passé quelque chose ? je demande timidement. Pas que je sois timide avec Lily mais dès qu'on parle de James Potter, je préfère faire attention à mes fesses…

-Non.

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle attrape un bouquin et se plonge dans sa lecture.

Très bien. J'ai compris, il s'est passé quelque chose mais elle ne veut pas me dire. Merci la confiance de meilleure amie ! Puisque c'est comme ça moi je vais aller demander à James. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Lily est en train de lire et Frank et Alice s'embrassent. Je n'ai pas envie de te tenir la chandelle alors autant aller retrouver les Maraudeurs. Au moins, là bas je suis sûre de m'amuser !

Quand je me lève, personne ne fait attention à moi. Sympa…

Bon maintenant il va falloir le trouver ce fichu compartiment ! Les couloirs sont pleins d'élèves qui discutent, qui se cherchent, qui passent d'un compartiment à l'autre, qui vont aux toilettes ou qui cherchent le chariot de friandises. Quand je trouve enfin leur compartiment, j'ouvre la porte et me laisse tomber sur la banquette à côté de Remus.

-C'est le parcours du combattant pour venir vous voir les gars…

Ils rient.

-Alors, tu as changé d'avis ? demande Sirius.

-Oui, entre le compartiment où Lily fait la gueule et Frank et Alice s'embrassent et ici, je préfère largement venir rire ici. D'ailleurs, James, il s'est passé quoi avec Lily ?

-Rien.

Le ton est tellement agressif que je reste choquée la bouche ouverte.

-Heu James… commence Sirius mais un regard noir le fait taire.

Après ça, James sort rapidement du compartiment.

-Heu… Qu'est ce qu'il a ? J'ai dit qu'elle chose de mal ? je demande aux trois garçons.

-Aucune idée… me répond Remus alors que Sirius et Peter haussent les épaules.

-Je vais le voir, dis-je en me levant.

Connaissant James, il a du partir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Je me mets donc en marche pour le retrouver. Je pars vers le fond du train, c'est en général là qu'il y a le moins de monde. Après dix minutes à errer dans les couloirs du train, je le trouve enfin, dans un compartiment vide bien sûr. J'ouvre la porte et demande si je peux rentrer. N'obtenant pas de réponse, je prends ça pour un oui. Je m'assois à côté de lui et pose ma main sur sa jambe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe James ?

-Rien…

-James…

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi et je peux voir à quel point il est énervé.

-J'EN AI MARRE JUDITH C'EST TOUT !

-De quoi ? je demande d'une petite voix.

-Evans…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi.

-Je… tout à l'heure, je lui ai souhaité de bonnes vacances et elle m'a répliqué que ses vacances ne seraient pas bonnes puisqu'elle allait devoir me voir…

Elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, je trouve qu'elle exagère vraiment, elle est tellement méchante avec James…

-Oh James, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit.

-Comment veux tu que je ne fasse pas attention à ce que dit la fille que j'aime ? Elle me déteste…

-Je sais ce que tu ressens James, mais ne te laisse pas abattre, jamais !

-Non Judith, tu ne comprends pas…

-Je te rappelle Potter que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec tes amours. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, cette période de l'année n'a pas été géniale pour moi non plus…

-Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est rien.

Il soupire avant de continuer :

-Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Quand je lui parle elle est méchante avec moi, quand je la « harcelais » elle était horrible et quand je décide de m'éloigner un peu d'elle, elle le reste… Qu'est ce que je dois faire Judith ?

-Je ne sais plus… Essaye de t'intéresser à d'autres filles ça marchera peut être…

-Pourquoi ça marcherait ? Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, elle ne sera pas jalouse…

-Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! Il se peut qu'elle le soit…

Il soupire.

-On rejoint les autres ? propose-t-il.

-Oui.

Quand on rejoint les garçons, ils sont en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Sirius, Remus et Peter me jettent un regard interrogateur, d'un sourire, je leur fais comprendre que tout va bien.

-Bon alors les gars, c'est quand que vous venez chez moi ?

-Comme ça t'arrange, répond Peter.

-Je suis seule chez moi pendant toutes les vacances, juste pas le vingt quatre, vingt cinq, vingt six, trente et un et premier, après tous les autres jours vous pouvez !

-Le vingt deux ou le vingt trois ça devrait être bon non ? demande Sirius.

Les autres garçons réfléchissent un moment avant de choisir de venir le vingt deux. Parfait. Alors que le train va entrer en gare, je les laisse pour aller chercher ma valise dans le compartiment de Lily, Frank et Alice.

On descend tous ensemble, je fais signe à ceux qui vont venir chez moi afin de faire les présentations avec mes parents. Mon père fait une tête plutôt bizarre quand il me voit venir vers eux avec cinq autres personnes, dont quatre qu'il ne connait pas. Mon père est un homme plutôt grand, mince avec des cheveux grisonnants alors qu'il va vers ses quarante cinq ans. Ma mère est une petite femme blonde qui sourit tout le temps, à quarante et un ans, c'est une très belle femme. Étant fille unique, j'ai une relation fusionnelle avec mon père et quasi fusionnelle avec ma mère. Même s'il a l'habitude, pour être au courant de l'existence du monde des sorciers depuis plus de vingt ans, mon père est toujours mal à l'aise sur le quai 9 ¾, comme tous les endroits où il y a de nombreux sorciers. Je prends mes parents dans mes bras et Lily les salue chaleureusement, mes parents la connaissent bien, depuis sept ans, elle vient très souvent à la maison.

-Papa, Maman, je vous présente James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ils sont en septième année à Gryffondor aussi.

-Enchanté, dit mon père en tendant sa main aux quatre garçons.

-Enchantée jeunes gens, dit à son tour ma mère avant de rajouter, comme vous ressemblez à votre père James ! Il était à Poudlard deux ans avant moi. Vous aussi Sirius, vous ressemblez à votre famille, d'ailleurs, tous les Black ne passent-ils pas par Serpentard ? Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, c'est juste que cela surprend, ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire.

Aïe… Ma mère vient de faire une gaffe monumentale, enfin bon elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la famille de Sirius est un sujet tabou…

-Heu… Maman, tu sais Sirius est en total désaccord avec sa famille et ne leur parle presque plus… Il est totalement différent du reste de la famille Black…  
>-Oh ! Je suis désolée, vraiment excusez-moi…<br>-Ce n'est rien, répond Sirius, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Bref, je reprends, les gars je vous présente mon papa, Yann et ma maman, Sara.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondent les garçons.

-Papa, Maman, les garçons et Lily viendront le vingt deux à la maison pour faire un devoir de Potion, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Mais non, pas du tout ma chérie, on ne sera pas à la maison de toute façon.

-Merci Monsieur, merci Madame, dit Remus.

-Oh, Remus je vous en prie, dit ma mère, appelez nous par nos prénoms !

-Tutoyez nous, alors répond poliment Remus, nous avons l'âge de Judith. Bon j'aperçois mes parents, je vais y aller. Encore ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, à plus tout le monde, merci Judith.

-Salut Remus, à bientôt.

-Je vais y aller aussi, intervient Peter, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Alors que nous discutons encore un peu, une personne s'approche de nous.

-Bonjour.

Par Merlin ! C'est vrai que la ressemblance entre James et son père est flagrante ! Nous le saluons tous.

-Papa, voici Lily Evans, Judith Keller et ses parents.

-Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Potter.

-Moi de même, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Mademoiselle Evans, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous ! Et vous aussi Miss Keller, James parle beaucoup de vous en ce moment dans ses lettres.

-Papa…

Monsieur Potter sourit.

-Bon, James, Sirius, on y va ?

-Oui, au revoir tout le monde à mercredi !

-Black, Potter, marmonne Lily.

-A mercredi les garçons, dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

J'entraîne Sirius un peu à l'écart.

-Désolée pour ce que ma mère a dit tout à l'heure…

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça Judith.

-Bon très bien. Allez ne fais pas attendre James et son père. A mercredi Sirius, passe de bonnes vacances d'ici là.

-A mercredi ma belle, toi aussi passe de bonne vacances. Tu vas me manquer, rajoute-t-il en s'éloignant.

Quand je reviens vers mes parents, Lily est déjà partie. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la voiture.

-Ces jeunes garçons m'ont l'air très sympathique, dit ma mère une fois dans la voiture.

-Oui, très.

-Tu m'as l'air proche de Sirius chérie, ajoute mon père

-C'est un très bon ami oui !

-Mais d'ailleurs, dit ma mère en se retournant, tu n'es pas descendue avec Alexander ?

-Ah… Heu… Alex et moi on n'est plus ensemble...

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répond ma mère, ça va ?

-Oui très bien, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé…

Mieux vaut ne pas raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé, je ne pense pas que mes parents le prendraient très bien, au contraire, ils se mettraient à détester Alexander, James et Sirius. Alors autant dire que tout va bien.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se passe sans encombre et je ne me surprends pas vraiment en me rendant compte que j'ai hâte d'être mercredi pour revoir Sirius.

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous l'aurez compris, la suite se passera chez Judith ! :)<p>

Laissez une petite review :)

A bientôt (j'espère...) :)

Ju'


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Je suis de retour après six mois d'absence sur cette histoire ! J'avais totalement décroché de la fanfiction et je m'y remets un peu ! Donc voilà le chapitre 7 !

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par shadowquill17 !

**Ràr : Evi-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils le font exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! On avait dit quatorze heures et il est plus de quinze heures trente !<p>

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! répète Lily pour la millième fois. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Potter et Black ! Ils ne savent ce que veut dire « être à l'heure » !

- Oh Lily calme-toi, c'est la première fois qu'ils ont un problème de ponctualité, ils ont dû avoir autre chose à faire, et on n'est pas pressées de toute façon.

-Oui d'accord mais bon quand même…

À peine a-t-elle fini que James Potter sort de la cheminée en face de nous.

-Salut les filles !

- Eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt… fait remarquer Lily.

-Désolé, on ne s'est pas réveillés… dit-il en me regardant.

Traduction : hier soir c'était la pleine lune.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, dis-je alors que Sirius sort à son tour de la cheminée.

-Coucou les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

-Super ! Mais ça irait mieux si vous aviez été à l'heure !

-Lily… je soupire.

Enfin, Remus et Peter arrivent. On se raconte rapidement le début de nos vacances. Les garçons sont tous chez James, Lily a déjà fini tous ses devoirs et moi je n'ai encore rien fait, je suis restée seule chez moi vu que mes parents travaillent.

-Bon alors on s'y met ? propose Lily.

-Déjà ?! s'indigne James.

-Oui, on a le temps Evans, rajoute Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas envie de passer trois jours avec vous tout ça parce qu'on n'aura pas fini ce foutu devoir de Potions !

-C'est bon détends-toi Evans.

-Heu… On a qu'à travailler, comme ça on en sera débarrassés, je propose.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'y mettre mais comme ça tout le monde cessera de s'engueuler.

-Oui, Judith a raison, affirme Remus qui a compris ce que je veux faire. Mettons-nous au travail !

-C'est quoi le sujet déjà ? demande James avec un grand sourire, mais quand il voit le regard noir de Lily il ajoute : mais non je rigole, je sais très bien que c'est sur le Philtre de Mort Vivante !

Bref, l'ambiance est plutôt glaciale pour ce « début » d'après midi. Je vais chercher toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre à l'étage. Je recherche désespérément mon fichu livre de potions quand j'entends un grand bruit, puis Lily qui hurle :

-POTTER ! BLACK ! VOUS ÊTES INFERNAUX ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE UN PEU ATTENTION QUAND VOUS ÊTES CHEZ DES GENS ?!

Aïe ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Je repose mes plumes sur mon lit et je sors vite de ma chambre. Je manque de tomber en courant dans les escaliers, et j'arrive dans le salon.

Oh bordel ! Heureusement qu'on a dix-sept ans et qu'on peut se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard…

-On est désolés Judith, dit James dès qu'il me voit.

-Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit majeurs. C'est le vase préféré de ma mère, que mon père lui a offert pour ses trente ans. _Reparo_.

Puis je remonte dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires. Quand je redescends, Sirius et James sont à genoux par terre.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez putain ? je demande.

-On est désolés Judith, commence Sirius.

-Oui, on ne voulait rien casser, continue James.

-Ben j'espère bien ! je m'exclame.

-Tu nous en veux ? demande timidement Sirius.

-Mais non… je soupire. Mais c'est juste qu'il faut vous surveiller comme des enfants, il faut vous suivre les gars, sérieux vous êtes speed et il faut toujours faire attention à ce que vous faites… Là ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu tout réparer mais si on avait eu que seize ans, c'est ma mère qui aurait dû le faire en rentrant et je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait été très contente.

-Tu nous pardonnes ? demandent-ils d'une même voix.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

-Bon alors, on s'y met à ce devoir ? demande Lily.

-Oui !

Et voilà, c'est parti ! Tout se passe bien, je suis étonnée moi-même. Même James et Sirius sont concentrés sur le devoir, c'est un miracle. En deux heures et aucun accrochage, le devoir est terminé ! C'est Noël avant l'heure !

Un peu après dix-huit heures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et mon père entre.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Salut !

-Alors, vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

-Oui on vient juste de finir, je réponds.

-Très bien. Judith, tu sais quand ta mère rentre ce soir ?

-Heu non… Entre dix-huit heures trente et dix-neuf heures, je pense.

-Ok. Tes amis veulent rester manger ?

Je regarde les amis en question.

-Ça vous dit ?

-Ben, ça fait beaucoup de monde… commence Remus.

-Mais non ! Si ça dérangeait, on ne vous proposerait pas de manger ici ! je réponds avec un grand sourire.

-Moi, je veux bien rester, dit Lily.

-Trop cool ! Allez, restez aussi les gars !

Ils se regardent avant que James déclare :

-D'accord, je vais juste prévenir mes parents.

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y.

Il se dirige vers la cheminée, prend une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jette dans le feu puis met sa tête dans la cheminée. Il en ressort à peine deux minutes plus tard.

-C'est bon les gars, mes parents n'y voient aucun inconvénient !

-C'est cool ! PAPAAAAAAAAAA !

-Je ne suis pas sourd Judith… répond mon père exaspéré.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

-Tout le monde mange ici, je commande des pizzas ?

-Ça vous va ? demande mon père en regardant mes amis.

-Oui oui, parfait !

En attendant que ma mère arrive et que ce soit l'heure de manger, je propose aux autres de monter dans ma chambre.

On s'assoit tous sur mon lit, par terre, sur mon bureau ou sur ma chaise.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites pour le jour de l'an, les filles ? demande Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, je réponds. Je verrai peut être la famille de mon père mais rien n'est sûr, et ça m'énerve de ne toujours pas savoir alors que c'est dans même pas deux semaines !

-Moi, continue Lily, je ne fais rien de spécial, je vais rester avec mes parents et entendre ma sœur râler toute la soirée, si elle n'est pas dans sa chambre !

-Et vous les gars ? Vous faites quoi ? j'interroge.

-On est tous chez moi, annonce James. D'habitude on le fait avec pas mal de monde, on se fait inviter en général, mais cette année, on avait plutôt envie de le faire tous les quatre.

-D'accord.

-Mais, si elles ne font rien, elles pourraient venir chez toi James, non ? propose Sirius.

-Oui, si ça va à tout le monde, ça me va aussi, de toute façon mes parents seront chez des amis ! Ça vous tente les filles ?

-Qu'est-ce que je viendrais faire chez toi Potter ? ironise Lily.

-Je proposais ça pour être gentil. Libre à toi de ne pas venir. Ça te dit, Judith ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je veux bien ! Ça ne vous dérange pas les gars ?

-Ma belle, commence Sirius, comme tu l'as très bien dit tout à l'heure, si ça nous gênait, on ne te proposerait pas.

-Oui, d'accord ! Je viendrai alors ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas Lily ? Ça va être génial !

Lily hausse un sourcil l'air de dire « Tu te fous de ma gueule Judith Keller ? Comment une soirée avec Potter et Black pourrait-elle être géniale ? ».

-Non sincèrement Judith, ça ne me dit absolument pas de passer la soirée chez Potter !

-Je suis là je te signale, s'exclame ledit Potter. Tu parles autrement s'il te plaît. Si tu ne veux pas venir chez moi tant pis pour toi, tu resteras seule chez toi ! Mais arrête d'être agressive OK ?

-Je dis ce que je veux Potter !

Ouais, une après-midi sans qu'ils s'engueulent c'était beaucoup trop long, ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre. J'interviens avant qu'ils ne se mettent à s'insulter :

-C'est bon, calmez-vous !

-Non Judith ! Désolé mais je ne me calmerai pas ! crie James.

-Mais James...

-Non ! J'en ai assez de me faire insulter et de supporter ses sautes d'humeur sous prétexte que je suis amoureux d'elle bordel ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Lily Evans ! Tu vas me parler autrement et arrêter de te croire supérieure à moi !

J'ai déjà vu James rire, faire des bêtises, faire la gueule, pleurer... Mais s'énerver comme ça, c'est la première fois. Et il est très impressionnant. Malgré son air de gentil garçon, il fait limite peur quand il crie comme ça. Je vois dans le regard de ma meilleure amie qu'elle a tiré les mêmes conclusions que moi. Simplement par fierté, cette conne (ben quoi, il faut bien dire ce qui est!) hausse un sourcil et le regarde avec un air moqueur avant de sortir de se lever.

-Bon Judith, on s'écrira ! me lance-t-elle.

Elle met son manteau, récupère ses affaires et descend.

-Au revoir Yann, entend-on au rez-de-chaussée.

-Tu t'en vas Lily ?

-Oui je viens de me souvenir que Maman voulait que je rentre tôt parce que mes grands-parents arrivent ce soir.

-D'accord. Au revoir Lily, passe de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

-Merci, vous aussi ! Vous direz bonjour à Sara pour moi !

-Ce sera fait !

Finalement, on suppose que Lily est partie puisqu'on n'entend plus rien. James, l'air furieux, sort de ma chambre et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

-Désolé, dit Remus.

-C'est rien Rem', je réponds.

Bon, eh bien ça a bien cassé l'ambiance... Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de gifler Lily. Son comportement est vraiment inacceptable !

La gêne est importante dans la chambre. On laisse passer quelques minutes puis je me lève pour aller voir James.

Je frappe doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Va-t'en Sirius !

-James, c'est Judith, ouvre s'il te plaît...

-Non...

-S'il te plaît...

-Laisse-moi Judith.

Je baisse la tête et retourne dans ma chambre.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour James, dit Sirius quand je rentre. Ça va aller, c'est un garçon fort. Ça fait sept ans que c'est comme ça...

-Oui, mais c'est pire depuis quelques temps, rajoute Peter.

-C'est normal, explique Remus, il n'en peut plus...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, ma mère toque à la porte.

-Salut les jeunes, dit-elle.

-Salut...

-Ben qu'est ce que vous avez ? Judith, ton père m'a dit que Lily était déjà partie.

-Ouais, y a un quart d'heure à peu près.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Oh laisse tomber...

-Vous n'êtes que trois les garçons ? demande ma mère.

-Non, James est dans la salle de bain, répond Sirius.

-D'accord, mais vous descendrez manger bientôt. Il est déjà 19h45.

-Oui oui.

Je vais voir James une nouvelle fois.

-James, on va manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim, me répond sa voix derrière la porte.

-James...

J'entends le cliquetis de la serrure mais il ne bouge pas plus alors j'ouvre la porte. Il est penché au dessus du lavabo. Ses cheveux sont mouillés, il a dû se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

-Ça va James ?

-Oui...

-Allez viens, oublie un peu Lily, elle te détruit cette fille !

-Je sais !

-Allez, viens manger.

-Tu sais ce qui m'énerve ? C'est que les gars vont encore m'en parler pendant trois heures !

-Je leur dirai de ne pas le faire si tu veux, je dis doucement en posant ma main sur son bras.

-Viens dormir chez moi Judith s'il te plaît...

-Mais euh, James, il y a les garçons...

-Ça ne fait rien, il y a assez de place pour toi. S'il te plaît... murmure-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Oh non James, ne pleure pas, je m'exclame en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Judith, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un pour parler de ma vie. Viens chez moi...

-On demandera à mes parents.

-Oh merci ma Judith, dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je caresse son dos et ses cheveux pour essayer de le consoler.

-Hum...

On sursaute tous les deux en entendant Sirius se racler la gorge sur le pas de la porte.

-Vous venez manger ?

On descend tous ensemble à la cuisine.

-Maman, est-ce que je peux aller dormir chez James, s'il te plaît ? je demande pendant que je l'aide à mettre la table.

-Chérie, il y a déjà les garçons chez James. Je ne pense pas que ça plairait à Monsieur et Madame Potter que toi aussi tu y ailles.

-Non Madame Kel— Sara ! Ça ne gêne absolument pas ! J'aimerais beaucoup que Judith vienne à la maison, proteste James.

Les autres Maraudeurs le regardent avec surprise. Il leur fait un geste qui signifie qu'il leur expliquera plus tard.

Ma mère se tourne vers mon père et l'interroge du regard pour avoir son avis.

-Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit-il, il faut bien que ma Juju sorte un peu pendant les vacances, un peu de temps avec ses amis ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents, James ?

-Oui, absolument certain !

-Bon, et bien c'est oui alors, déclare mon père.

-Merci beaucoup, dit James.

Je fais un bisou à mes parents pour les remercier.

-Tes parents sont vraiment cool, murmure Sirius à mon oreille quand il passe derrière moi pour s'asseoir à table.

Je lui réponds par un sourire.

James a l'air de se sentir beaucoup mieux. Je suis heureuse qu'il se sente aussi bien avec moi. Si je peux l'aider c'est vraiment super ! Pendant tout le repas, mes parents, Sirius, Remus et Peter me lancent des regards inquiets. Ils s'inquiètent pour James, alors discrètement je leur fais comprendre qu'il va bien.

Il faudra tout de même que j'explique un peu les choses à mes parents afin qu'ils comprennent pourquoi d'un coup j'ai voulu aller dormir chez James.

Je laisse mes parents débarrasser la table et je vais faire mon sac pour partir chez James. Je suis tout de même une jeune fille sérieuse alors j'emporte de quoi travailler, même si je doute que nous ferons nos devoirs. Je glisse dans mon sac des affaires de toilettes et quelques vêtement puis j'enfile une paire de bottes. Je prends encore quelques affaires et descends.

Avant de partir avec les garçons, je passe par la cuisine et prends un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Dragées Surprises, pour ne pas arriver sans rien chez James. Quand je rentre dans le salon où mes parents et mes amis discutent, je vois Peter loucher sur les bonbons que je tiens dans les bras.

-C'est bon, je suis prête !

-Super ! On y va ? demande James.

-Oui !

Sirius me prend mon sac et James et Remus un paquet de bonbons chacun.

-Au revoir, merci pour tout !disent les quatre garçons en me précédant dans la cheminée.

J'embrasse mes parents et prends à mon tour de la poudre de Cheminette, je la lâche dans la cheminée en disant l'adresse de James.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon des Potter, tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers la cheminée et naturellement, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis et tombe sur Remus, qui me rattrape avant que je ne m'éclate la tête contre la table basse du salon.

Super, je me tape la honte devant les parents de James alors que ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je les vois...

-Désolée, je dis en me relevant. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Judith.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas que je passe la nuit ici ? je demande, même si c'est un peu tard.

-Non, absolument pas, me répond la mère de James. Pratiquement toute l'année George et moi sommes seuls dans cette grande maison, ça nous fait plaisir quand James invite des amis, cela met un peu de vie entre ces murs !

Je souris.

-Tu viens Judith, je te fais visiter la maison, propose James.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Bon, je te présente notre salon, dit-il en écartant les bras.

Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle on se trouve. C'est un très grand salon avec deux canapés et deux fauteuils. La journée ce doit être une pièce très lumineuse car il y a quatre fenêtres immenses et une baie vitrée. La pièce est séparée en deux, l'autre côté est meublé comme une salle à manger. Il y a une grande table en bois avec huit chaises autour et un meuble à l'intérieur duquel se trouve ce qui semble être un service en porcelaine et des verres en cristal. Au rez-de-chaussée comporte aussi une grande cuisine et un large vestibule.

A l'étage se trouvent quatre chambres, un dressing pour les parents de James et un pour lui, des toilettes et deux salles de bain. La chambre la plus proche de l'escalier est celle des parents de James. La sienne est tout au fond du couloir.

-Ma chambre est grande alors on dort tous les quatre avec les gars, mais il reste deux chambres libres, tu pourras t'installer dans l'une d'entre elles !

-Hein ? Je vais dormir toute seule ? Mais ça va pas être drôle ça ! je m'exclame.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais dire quelque chose comme ça, dit James en rigolant. Mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour cinq lits dans ma chambre, déjà quatre c'est la galère... on pourra se séparer dans deux chambres si tu veux.

-Oui, je veux bien ! Ce serait ennuyeux d'être toute seule alors que vous êtes quatre de l'autre côté du mur...

En rentrant dans la chambre de James, je suis effrayée par le bazar. Par terre et sur les lits, les vêtements des quatre garçons sont dépliés, il y a des bouts de plumes cassées, des parchemins, des bonbons partout... Comme dirait mon papa « C'est Bagdad ici! ». Voyant que je vais râler, James pose son index droit sur ma bouche.

Les autres Maraudeurs nous rejoignent.

-Les gars, commence James avec un air grave. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce soir, nous ne pourrons pas dormir ensemble dans cette chambre.

-Tu es trop bête James, je dis en souriant et en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule.

-Oui effectivement, dit Sirius en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y a plus trop de place...

-On pourrait installer la seconde chambre maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait, propose James.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répond Remus. De toute façon moi j'aimerais dormir, cette pleine lune m'a épuisé !

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué et j'aimerais dormir, ajoute Peter.

-Bon et bien vous n'avez qu'à restez tous les deux dans la chambre de James et nous trois on va dormir ailleurs ! dit Sirius.

-Parfait ! s'exclame James. Ça vous va ?

-Oui !

James et Sirius récupèrent suffisamment d'affaires pour une nuit au milieu du bazar. Je m'écroule de rire en voyant Peter pousser discrètement sous son lit un caleçon. Il rougit quand il voit que je rigole, alors pour ne pas plus le gêner je reporte mon attention sur Sirius.

Il me tourne le dos, et de là je peux voir les muscles de son dos, de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il est tellement bien bâti grâce au Quidditch !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que James me regarde avec un sourire goguenard. Je me retourne et lui tire la langue. James n'est peut être pas très doué avec ses sentiments pour Lily mais il a bien remarqué que son meilleur ami me plaît énormément ! Et il ne va pas se gêner pour m'embêter avec ça !

Finalement, la nuit se passe beaucoup plus calmement que ce que je pensais. On parle de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures, puis James finit pas s'endormir.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait dormir nous aussi ? je demande à Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne suis absolument pas fatigué, mais bien sûr tu peux dormir si tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée non plus. La pleine lune ne t'épuise pas comme les autres ?

-Si. Mais j'arrive rarement à trouver le sommeil le soir. Et je dors tard le matin, tu verras, répond-il dans un sourire.

Je rigole.

-Je peux venir dans ton lit ? je demande à Sirius, puis voyant ce que ma question sous-entend, je rajoute en rougissant : parce que c'est bête de se parler par-dessus James qui dort, autant se rapprocher...

Je m'arrête de parler parce que je suis en train de m'enfoncer. Heureusement qu'il fait noir, comme ça il ne me voit pas rougir !

Je l'entends rigoler.

-Mais oui, viens, accepte-t-il.

Je me lève, contourne le lit de James et me prends bien sûr les pieds dans un pantalon qui traîne par terre. Je me rééquilibre comme je peux pour ne pas trop faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller mon ami. Enfin, je peux m'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius.

-Ben allez, viens sous les couvertures, dit-il en se poussant pour me faire de la place. Je ne veux pas être responsable si tu attrapes un rhume ou une autre maladie !

Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, comme cette situation est gênante ! J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de lui demander ça ! En plus il doit sentir que je ne suis pas à l'aise...

-Mais détends-toi, Judith ! Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit dans le lit d'un garçon ou quoi ? demande-t-il avec un air moqueur.

-Bien sûr que si ! je rétorque avec assurance pour qu'il arrête de me prendre pour une enfant sage que je ne suis pas.

Pour lui montrer qu'il a tort, quoi de mieux que de me coller à lui ? Comme ça j'en profite en plus ! Cette fois c'est à moi de le sentir se tendre.

-Ben quoi ? Il fait froid, je déclare, l'air impassible.

À la lueur de la lune qui s'infiltre dans la chambre à travers les rideaux, je le vois esquisser un sourire en coin. Il a compris mon petit jeu et ne va sûrement pas se gêner pour y participer lui aussi.

Je sens son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille alors je pose ma main sur son torse. Il est vraiment super musclé ! Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pouvoir passer mes mains sur son torse n'importe quand !

C'est à celui qui laissera l'autre aller le plus loin. J'ignore vraiment qui va perdre parce qu'il est amoureux d'une autre fille et parce cette situation me gêne énormément.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il me lâche et se recule.

-Je ne veux pas jouer à ça, Judith.

J'ai sûrement l'air d'une conne à le regarder en levant un sourcil mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

-Judith, la fille dont je suis amoureux, c'est toi. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ami pour toi, alors je ne veux pas jouer à être proches comme ça. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs...

On chuchote pour ne pas réveiller James. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Sirius est amoureux de moi? Il se moque de moi, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Voyant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, il se retourne en murmurant :

-C'est pas grave, laisse tomber...

-Non, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se retourner complètement. Non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Parce que... parce que tu n'es pas juste un ami, tu es... bien plus que ça.

Il se redresse un peu.

-Tu veux dire que... ?

Je hoche simplement la tête.

Il sourit et se penche au-dessus de moi. On se regarde un moment dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas pressée, j'attends calmement, de toute façon je sais qu'il va m'embrasser.

Son regard passe de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Lentement, il rapproche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Enfin il m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux, le moment est magique.

Lorsqu'on se sépare il embrasse mon cou et chuchote à mon oreille :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il ne doit pas être loin de quatre heures du matin, alors on décide de dormir. Mais je ne regagne pas mon lit, je préfère passer la nuit dans les bras de mon nouveau petit ami.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Une petite review ?<p> 


End file.
